


Heat

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, summer barbecue, summer villa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Summer should be a time for going outside and enjoying the weather, but Doyoung prefers to stay indoors. One, to avoid the heat. Two, to check out the hot boy next door swimming in his villa pool.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 23
Kudos: 513





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something summer-vibes because A) Quarantine life is making me nuts. B) I miss the beach. C) I miss dojae. D) Johnjae in that W magazine photoshoot. If you have no idea what I'm going on about, please check out the pictures hehe
> 
> This is all for fun, very random and 100000000% written for purely selfish reasons.

The sun is out, the skies are clear and the weather is perfect. Summer by the beach should mean swimming in the ocean, playing volleyball on the beach and drinking cold fruit juices. Doyoung should be doing all of this, but he isn’t.

“Doyoung!” his elder brother Gongmyung knocked on his bedroom door and went in. “Wanna go to the beach with us?”

“It’s okay hyung,” Doyoung looked up from his laptop where he was lying in bed. “I just want to finish this drama episode.”

“We came all the way to Paradise Beach and all you do is hole yourself up in here watching dramas.” His brother groaned. “That is such a waste of time.”

“It’s too hot to do anything.” Doyoung groaned. “Just one more episode. I’ll join you guys later, I promise.”

“Fine.” Gongmyung rolled his eyes. “Don’t be late.”

Doyoung waited for his brother to leave and he stuck his tongue out like a spoiled brat. Family vacations at Paradise Beach have always been something the family looks forward to every year, and every year Doyoung prefers to stay indoors rather than actually go to the beach, even if it was steps away from his front door. The truth is, if his family knew why he preferred to stay indoors, they would be ashamed.

Doyoung checked his watch and moved to sit next to the window, propping his laptop on the table. He could see into his neighbour’s villa. The Jeong family’s villa is as luxurious as theirs with a custom made swimming pool in the back. While Doyoung’s dad made a miniature golf park, the Jeongs made an oasis for those that didn’t want to swim in the salty water.

Doyoung heard sounds of laughter from outside and he peeked his head. Just in time. The Jeong’s only son, Jaehyun and his two friends Yuta and Johnny were coming out of the house and looking for a dip in the pool. He knew all of them pretty well, in fact they went to the same college, but Doyoung was a junior while Jaehyun was a sophomore, so they don’t really share similar classes. The only time they got to talk was during club meetings or if they bumped into each other in the hallway. They started becoming close when Jaehyun’s family purchased this villa 2 years ago. Summer was the only time they could talk like this because when school starts, their busy schedule would pry them apart.

So if Doyoung was friends with them, why is he up there in his room spying on them taking a swim?

“Come on, come on” Doyoung’s fingers traced the trackpad of his laptop mindlessly, his eyes still drifting towards the three boys in the pool.

Johnny was the first to take his shirt off. Then Yuta. The two of them dived into the pool and started doing laps. Johnny was a tall, muscular and broad kind of guy. He was the sort of fellow that could give you bone-crushing hugs, not because he wanted to hurt you, but because he’s too excited and doesn’t realize his own strength. Yuta was the smallest of them with a lean figure and agile legs thanks to his soccer training. His newly dyed silver hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail and it made him look like an anime character. Doyoung wasn’t interested in them, he was interested in Jaehyun.

Jaehyun laughed at his friends and unbuttoned his tacky, red and yellow Hawaii-esque shirt. He shrugged the material off and Doyoung dropped his jaw a little. His eyes trailed over his sculpted chest, incredible six-pack abs and an adorable outie belly button. Doyoung bit his lip and shifted in this seat. Now this was what he was waiting for.

Jaehyun took off his shorts to reveal some short, tight swimming trunks underneath. He turned around and Doyoung almost had to suppress a moan. _Fuck, he wasn’t wearing that yesterday._ The tight material stretched over a lovely, plump ass and down his muscular thighs that Doyoung swore could crack walnuts. Jaehyun was the captain of the basketball team and very much considered to be one of the hottest men on campus. Normally, Doyoung wouldn’t give two shits about men like him because he was more of an academician but Jaehyun was his friend so surely he must be an exception, right?

Jaehyun jumped into the pool with his friends and they started laughing. The three of them were swimming around, splashing water until Yuta took out a ball and they started playing water polo. Doyoung had to tear his eyes away from the scene and focus on his drama. He has been doing this for two weeks since they arrived, watching Jaehyun and his friends play in the pool during this time of the day. It’s a surprise Jaehyun hasn’t caught on, or maybe he did but just didn’t give a crap.

A few minutes later, Doyoung went to get some water and when he returned, he found Jaehyun and his friends lying down on a huge inflatable raft, holding cans of beer in their hands. Jaehyun was floating around on a pink flamingo, his chest upwards and almost glistening because of the sun’s reflection on the water droplets. He was holding a can in his left hand while his right hand smoothed his hair back, fixing a pair of sunglasses on his face. He looked like a model posing for a swimsuit commercial. Doyoung admired his chiselled jawline, cute dimples that showed when he smiled and those impressive collarbones. His eyes went down across his chest, his abs and down to the rather impressive looking asset he was hiding in those very tight shorts.

This time, Jaehyun looked up, directly at the same window Doyoung was looking out from. He waved and it caught Doyoung by surprise. He thought he was being inconspicuous. He waved back in embarrassment and Jaehyun smirked.

Minutes later, Doyoung got a text.

_JEONGJAEHYUN: Hey, wanna join us?_

_KIMDOYOUNG: Nah, I’m in the middle of my drama. You guys have fun._

_JEONGJAEHYUN: We hardly get to see you though. You should come out and join us._

_KIMDOYOUNG: Maybe next time?_

_JEONGJAEHYUN: Sure! The more the merrier! See you soon!_

Doyoung threw his phone to the side and felt his heart burst. “Shit, I almost got caught.” Doyoung shivered. Go swimming with Jeong Jaehyun? Be within a 2 feet distance of him? And those eyes? And that body? And that… even the thought was making him hard. Doyoung flopped down on top of his bed and groaned, trying to push away the feelings in his lower belly.

Having a crush on his friend should not be this painful.

It became difficult for Doyoung to do anything after that. He could hardly focus on his drama and after that episode, his brother nagged him to join his family so he did. He walked down to the beach to spend time with his family but all the while, he couldn’t stop thinking about Jaehyun and his invitation.

“By the way, I invited the Jeong’s to a small barbeque this Sunday,” Mr Kim said over dinner. “They are bringing some meat and the mashed potatoes.”

“You what?!” Doyoung stared at his father. “You didn’t?”

“Of course I did! Mr Jeong is a good neighbour and we’ve been planning to do this for years now.”

“Yeah, don’t you guys know each other?” his mother asked Doyoung. “You and their son Jaehyun.”

“Yeah we do. We’re college mates.”

“I’ve never seen you talk to him though.” Gongmyung looked at his brother suspiciously.

“Yes we do!” Doyoung rolled his eyes at him.

“How? You don’t even leave your room.”

“We can text, it’s not a big deal.”

“Then you guys should get along just fine.” Mr Kim smiled. “Eat up guys, it’s getting late.”

The invitation didn’t sit too well with Doyoung. He can’t believe his father invited his crush to dinner before him?! And without even consulting him!?!? No further notice?!?!? Shouldn’t someone warn the other about something like this months in advance???!!! Doyoung could feel a sudden panic rising. “Shit. What do I wear? What do I do? What do I even say?”

He ran to his room and texted his best friend Taeyong. Taeyong was on a family vacation in Italy so it seemed unlikely he would reply immediately, but at least he could give him advice on what to wear. Doyoung proceeded to lie down on his bed and toss and turn, body feeling hot all over as he tried to calm his frantic heart.

The warm summer weather was making things a little muddy for Doyoung. He couldn’t think much, even with the fan in the room set to its highest power. He walked to his window and he could see the Jeong’s pool from his room. His mind instantly ran back to the view he saw in the afternoon.

Those legs. That ass. That body. His face. That smirk.

_Oh fuck it._

The temperature in the room became too hot for clothes. Doyoung took off his white cotton shirt, sighing at the feeling of relief on his hot skin. His hand went straight down the front of his sweatpants, where he palmed himself to full erection. He pulled his pants and boxers down, wrapping his fingers around the base of his dick and giving it a few quick tugs. He closed his eyes and tried to recall what he saw earlier.

Doyoung pulled out a dildo from the drawer. It had been a gag gift from his friend Ten but let’s say he found it more ‘useful’ than ever before. He placed the dildo on the table which was conveniently the perfect height for him and took out a bottle of lube. He slathered it over the rubber dick (you can never be too careful) and the remaining on his own fingers. He prodded his entrance gingerly, sighing as his first finger went in. He put in another and started pumping in and out, suppressing a moan. The last thing he needs is his family walking in.

His fingers weren’t enough, definitely nowhere near what is necessary to take the edge off. He pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the dildo and he sighed in a mixture of pain, relief and satisfaction. The dildo rubbed against his tight walls as he lifted himself up. He sunk himself down and tweaked the angle for maximum pleasure, his right hand tugging his hard cock. He could imagine Jaehyun coming out of the pool, wet all over and naked as the day he was born. He tried to imagine what his ‘asset’ must look like, combined with frame and outline of his short swimming trunks. He imagined Jaehyun coming down on his knees and taking Doyoung’s cock in his mouth, and that was enough to push him over the edge.

“Fuck…” Doyoung came in his hand, spurts of cum dripping on to the floor. He rode his orgasm a few times until he was spent. He eyed the mess he made on the floor and sighed heavily. At least he felt better.

He cleaned the floor, packed his stuff and prepared to go to bed. Just before he turned off the lights, he looked at his window and made note of something.

His curtains were pretty sheer.

**************************

“What a lovely young man,” Doyoung’s mother gushed to him on their way home. “He is such a sweetheart.”

“Sure is,” Doyoung smiled forcefully, focused on carrying the groceries all the way inside the house without dropping them.

“It’s so nice of Jaehyun to help us move the groceries to the car.” Doyoung’s mum gushed a bit more. “Him and his friends! Such nice young men!”

“Sure is Ma.” Doyoung huffed, lifting the huge bag of vegetables and meat onto the counter.

“He would make such a nice partner, don’t you think?”

“Ma,” Doyoung sighed, putting a hand on his hip. “Where are you going with this?”

“Just saying,” his mum shrugged. “He would make a nice friend. Isn’t he a nice friend?”

“He’s cool.” Doyoung focused on helping her unpack. “He asked me to hang out with him a few times.”

“Oh, and have you gone?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“I went yesterday. We went for ice cream, me and his friends.” Doyoung recalled their ice cream parlour hang out the day before. It was fun and they had a great time watching Johnny get chocolate all over his nose. Doyoung would have enjoyed it a lot more if he wasn’t too focused on Jaehyun’s arms in his sleeveless top. He felt awful about it. The sweetest, nicest person in this whole neighbourhood asked to hang out with him and all he could think about was how much he wanted to push his ass up against his crotch.

“Well at least you’re making friends.” His mum huffed. “You should really get out more.”

“I know.” He rolled his eyes subtly. His mum didn’t pressure him anymore and the family started preparing for the barbecue. Around 5pm, Doyoung went up to take a shower and changed into a black, short sleeve top with a mini hoodie and ripped jeans. Taeyong originally asked him to wear a more tight-fitting top to “show off those bunny nipples” but Doyoung can’t be dressed like that with parents around. He decided to wear this top instead and left the zipper at the top of his chest, exposing his collarbones.

“Hello there!” Doyoung heard his father greeting the neighbours as they came into the villa. He walked down the steps and bowed to greet Mr and Mrs Jeong. Jaehyun was right behind them, dressed in a satin top and white jeans. White, tight jeans.

_Fuck._

“Hi Jaehyun!” Doyoung smiled warmly. “Where’s Yuta and Johnny? I thought they would be coming.”

“They joined a late-night boat trip to catch some fireflies.” Jaehyun explained. He looked so handsome with his hair swept back and he smelled even more delicious that the barbecue. His eyes lingered on Doyoung’s face before drifting down to his chest and Doyoung blushed a little.

“Well the grill just started.” Doyoung turned around and handed him a drink. “It’s going to take a while.”

The rest of the dinner went along swimmingly. The adults, and Doyoung’s elder brother, were busy chatting with one another, leaving Doyoung and Jaehyun to their own devices. They talked about school, clubs, their friends and just when Doyoung was feeling less nervous with Jaehyun, his mother called him.

“Doie honey, will you please get the wine glasses?”

“Sure Ma.” Doyoung went to the kitchen to find them. He opened the first few cabinets and frowned. _Where the heck did she put them?_

“Do you need help?” Jaehyun asked.

“It’s okay.” Doyoung chuckled. “It’s just around here somewhere.”

“I’ll check here.” Jaehyun offered, opening the cabinets and drawers to look for them too.

“Oh! There it is!” Doyoung stood on his tippy toes to grab the glasses.

“I’ll get them.” Jaehyun stood behind him and leaned forward, his front body brushing against Doyoung’s back and Doyoung could feel his entire body freeze. This was the closest he has ever been to Jaehyun and not only was his cologne intoxicating, he could also feel his crotch against his lower back.

“Here, is this it?” Jaehyun asked, handing him some glasses.

“Uh, sure,” Doyoung placed his hands on top of Jaehyun’s and looked down to avoid turning into a fire engine. He ran across the room to deliver it to his mum, hands pressed against his cheek.

_Fuck why are they so hot?_

Jaehyun just smiled at him like nothing happened and Doyoung decided not to say anything and just return to their earlier conversation. As the night went on, the adults were getting slightly tipsy and very, very loud. Jaehyun turned to Doyoung and asked “Is there anywhere else we could go that’s a bit more quiet?”

“Sure, we can go to my room.” The two of them got up from the table and went into Doyoung’s bedroom. “Here it is.” He said as he opened the door.

“Wow, the infamous bedroom you always hole yourself up in.”

“I do not!” Doyoung protested. “It’s just way too hot outside to do anything.”

“The heat is the point though,” Jaehyun laughed. “You should come join us in the pool tomorrow then. It’s much cooler there.”

“I guess.” Doyoung tried to push away the image of half-naked Jaehyun in tight swimming shorts. “I’ll think about it.”

“I promise it’ll be fun. We don’t bite, unless that’s what you’re into.” He wriggled his eyebrows playfully and Doyoung smacked him.

“Shut up!”

“I’m just kidding!” Jaehyun laughed warmly, his eyes forming cute crescent moons. “Say. Where is your boyfriend?”

“My what?” Doyoung made a face.

“Or girlfriend?”

“Huh?”

“Do you have anyone special in your life?”

“Oh no, I’m single.”

“Good. I mean…” Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he stuttered. “Okay.”

“Why do you ask?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “What gave you the impression I wasn’t?”

“It’s just…” now it was Jaehyun’s turn to blush. “I saw someone in your room the other day.”

Now Doyoung was very confused. “What? There’s no one in my room. Except for me.”

“Really?” Jaehyun cocked his head. Now he was confused. “But… Tuesday night…”

“What about Tuesday night?”

“Okay,” Jaehyun held two hands up. “I’m not trying to be creepy or anything, but I saw you…move.”

“Move like…” Doyoung’s mind scrambled back to Tuesday and what could he possibly be doing to… _oh god._

_Oh no._

_Damn you curtains._

“OH!” Doyoung jolted back. “Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no….”

“So you mean no one was with you?”

“No no no no no, it was…” Doyoung gulped. “It was just me.”

Now Doyoung was back to being embarrassed while Jaehyun tried to hide a small smile on his lips. “What were you thinking about? Because you were really… active.”

“I….” Doyoung can’t decide what was more humiliating. Admitting he was masturbating or admitting who he was thinking about while masturbating to the person he thinks of while he masturbates.

“It’s okay hyung, you don’t need to tell me. I shouldn’t pry…”

“You.” Doyoung blurted. “It’s… you.”

The room fell silent. Doyoung was internally killing himself for screwing up the one chance he has with his crush. There was a shift in Jaehyun’s gaze as he walked closer to Doyoung, moves slow and steady like a predator walking towards its prey.

“It’s okay hyung.” Jaehyun told him, his voice soft as he reached out to cup Doyoung’s face. “I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“On the contrary,” Jaehyun’s eyes lingered down to his chest. “I’m happy it’s me.”

“I…” Doyoung couldn’t continue as Jaehyun lifted his chin and pressed his lips against his. Doyoung panicked for a few seconds, unsure of what to do but when he felt Jaehyun’s tongue touching his, he melted into the kiss and into Jaehyun’s arms. His hands clasped behind his neck as their bodies pressed together. He moaned softly when Jaehyun grinded his hips forward, his hard crotch rubbing against his for friction. The satin material he was wearing was downright annoying, so Doyoung’s nimble fingers moved down to unbutton it. Jaehyun gently pushed him down on the bed and he crawled on top of him.

“Fuck Jaehyun…” Doyoung gasped, fingers reaching out to touch him. “You’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Jaehyun’s hands pulled up the hem of Doyoung’s top and he pulled the shirt off him. “Holy shit.”

“Our parents.” Doyoung reached for his belt. “They are still down there.”

“Then we’ll just have to be quiet.” Jaehyun smirked, bending to kiss Doyoung’s exposed neck and chest. “I’ve been dreaming of this.”

“You have?”

“Ever since I first moved here. That first summer.” Jaehyun said, giving hot open-mouthed kisses on his chest. “You were sitting in the front, reading a book. You looked so peaceful, so beautiful just basking in the sunlight. I couldn’t say anything to you in campus because you were so busy. Summer was my only chance.”

“Mine too.” Doyoung pulled him back up to kiss him. Jaehyun’s kisses were hot and passionate, but there was a hint of tenderness as he carefully lowered himself to deepen the kiss. If he had known that kissing Jaehyun was going to be this good, he would have done so ages ago.

“Jaehyun…” Doyoung moaned when he felt Jaehyun’s tongue lap against his sensitive nipple. He heard a commotion downstairs and his heart started racing. “They are still downstairs.”

“They can wait.” Jaehyun reached for his belt.

“No, it’s too dangerous.” Doyoung took off his own jeans. “We can have all summer to make love, but right now I need you to fuck me. Please.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jaehyun grinned. “Do you have lube?”

Doyoung reached for lube in his drawer while Jaehyun pulled out a condom from his back pocket. “Seriously?” Doyoung laughed at him, raising an eyebrow at the red packet.

“Johnny gave it to me.” Jaehyun shimmied out of his pants and gave his hard cock a few quick tugs. “Guess he knew I was going to need it.”

“Let me.” Doyoung reached for the packet and got up to wrap his fingers around the base of Jaehyun’s hard cock. Jaehyun was long and thick, not to mention veiny as well. If this were any other day, he would bend down and give his cock the love it deserves, but that day wasn’t it. Doyoung stroked it quickly, thumb rubbing the slit and twirling around the mushroom head. Jaehyun ran his fingers through his hair, his ab muscles pulsating as he breathed deeply to control the pleasure Doyoung was giving him. He didn’t want to come too fast.

“Shit Doie. You keep this up and I’m not going to last.”

“We both know that’s not going to happen.” Doyoung rolled the latex film around his dick and turned around on his hands and knees. “Please.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun took the lube bottle and spread some on his fingers. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Ah….” Doyoung whined as Jaehyun inserted one finger slowly into him. He should have told Jaehyun that he kind of prepped himself before the dinner (he had time) and that one finger was not enough. He needed more, he wanted to be stretched out and full to the brim. Jaehyun inserted two more fingers and Doyoung keeled forward on his elbows, raising his ass higher.

“I… prepped myself…” Doyoung whined. “Just give me your cock Jaehyunnie. I can take it.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I know you.”

Jaehyun poured some more lube on his hands to lather it over his hard cock. He pried the entrance slowly, paying attention to Doyoung’s body signals to see if it was okay. He inched himself in slowly and gasped. Doyoung was a lot tighter than expected, even after being prepped. It took everything in him to not drill him into the mattress.

“Fuck fuck fuck Jaehyun…” Doyoung threw his head back and gasped. “Fuck yes…shit…”

“You’re so tight.” Jaehyun leaned down to wrap his hands around his waist. “You feel so good around me, holy shit.”

“Move.” Doyoung pleaded. “Please move.”

Jaehyun’s thrusts were slow at first, so agonizingly slow that Doyoung was crying in frustration. His euphoria was so close, it was literally on the tip of his tongue. He tried to grind his hips to meet his thrusts and once Jaehyun got the signature, he started snapping his hips at a faster, harsher pace. Doyoung moaned when he felt the tip of Jaehyun’s cock brush against a sensitive bundle of nerves. “Babe… so close…”

“Me too Doie.” Jaehyun panted in his ear, hips snapping faster and faster.

“Fuck fuck…” Doyoung gripped his arms as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Shit I’m going to come. Babe please make me come.”

Jaehyun’s hips snapped at an angle that made him see stars, hear bells and taste zinc in his mouth. His hands moved down to touch his neglected dick, feeling his impending orgasm coming. It washed over him like the waves crashing into the shore and Doyoung lost control, his release dribbling out and spraying all over his sheets.

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun grunted, his arms wrapped around Doyoung’s waist as his own orgasm hit him and he released his seed into the condom. He pulled out slowly and both boys fell on their sides, exhausted and sweaty.

Doyoung heard some more sounds downstairs. “Shit.” He checked his watch. “We have to go.” The two of them quickly got dressed. Jaehyun tossed the condom into Doyoung’s toilet bowl and they tried to wipe down their sweat with paper towels.

“There you are!” Mr Jeong hollered loudly when he saw his son coming downstairs. “Where have you boys been?”

“Just… chatting.” Jaehyun smiled awkwardly, turning to Doyoung to see if he was following him.

“Well it’s late and we should head back.” Mrs Jeong said. “Thank you all so much for having us. Please don’t forget to come over to our place next week.”

“We will indeed!” Mrs Kim gave Mrs Jeong a hug. The Kim family walked The Jeongs to the front of the house. Jaehyun pulled Doyoung aside.

“Wanna go for ice cream tomorrow?”

“With Yuta and Johnny?”

“No.” Jaehyun smiled. “Just us. On a date.”

Doyoung smiled happily. “I’d like that.” He leaned forward to give him a quick kiss and Jaehyun ran after his parents, turning around to wave goodbye one last time.

“So,” Gongmyung eyed him. “You’d go out for ice cream with him but not your own family. The blasphemy.”

“That’s because you’re lame hyung.” Doyoung stuck out his tongue and ran upstairs. His brother eyed him and made note of a strange thing.

His brother’s shirt was inside out.

**************************

“Sweetheart,” Mrs Kim walked up to her eldest son as he and her husband lounged in a beach cabana, drying off after coming out of the water. “I wanted to ask you about Doie.”

“What about him?” Gongmyung asked, taking a sip of water.

“I love that he’s making new friends, but ever since the party, he’s been hanging out with Jaehyun more often. The strange thing is, they spend more time indoors than they used to.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

“Are they… you know?” Mrs Kim made a ring with left hand and brought her right palm against it. Gongmyung almost spat out his water and Mr Kim sat up and stared at his wife in horror.

“MA!!”

“What?” Mrs Kim eyes him in surprise. “Am I wrong?”

“H… how did you know?”

“The question is how did you not find out?”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“It’s his life. It’s his choice. He’s a grown boy.”

“Fine.” Gongmyung shrugged. “No issue then.” He stood up and reached for his phone and wallet.

“Where are you going?”

“To buy condoms Ma.” He answered. “And earplugs.”

“Condoms?” Mrs Kim turned to her husband when her son was out of earshot. “I just wanted to know if Doyoung and Jaehyun were making pancakes.”

Mr Kim shook his head and smiled. “I’ll explain later. Let’s just lie down and relax.”

**Author's Note:**

> Johnjae in that W magazine photoshoot really got me churning out 4.5k words of unadulterated filth just like that. The power they have over me ISTG
> 
> Nevertheless I hope you guys enjoyed it as a light read! Leave kudos and comments if you do and thank you so much for reading! Follow me on TW @sweetkpopfanfic if you want to see more of my ramblings. Once again, stay safe and healthy!


End file.
